Project Summary?Cancer Research Career Enhancement The Mays Cancer Center (MCC) Cancer Research Career Enhancement (CRCE) Core seeks to provide a continuous supply of well-trained cancer scientists performing state-of-the-art cancer research. The Core is led by Robin Leach, Ph.D., (PSP) Associate Director (AD) for Education and a member of the Cancer Center since its inception. The UT Health San Antonio (UT Health SA) is the largest academic Health Science Center for South Texas and includes Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Dentistry, Health Professions, and the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences. The UT Health SA is designated by the U.S. Department of Education as a Hispanic- serving Institution and consistently ranks as one of the top schools in the U.S. for graduating Hispanic health care providers. The MCC at the UT Health SA places a high priority on education and mentoring, and does so both within the Cancer Center and by integrating and coordinating activities with existing programs at UT Health SA. The MCC has dedicated resources to cancer-related training and career development from high schoolers through early- stage faculty levels. During the last reporting period, the MCC has provided cancer research training for 51 high school students and 155 undergraduates in summer enrichment and training programs. MCC members have trained 115 M.S. and 147 Ph.D. level graduate students, 30 medical students (via an accredited medical school research electives course), 25 M.D./Ph.D. students, and 2 D.D.S./Ph.D. students. A total of 70 physicians have completed MCC?s fellowships in Hematology and Medical Oncology, Advanced Oncology Drug Development, Urologic Oncology and Pediatric Hematology-Oncology. In new activities, the CRCE Core has established an Office of Education at the MCC, revitalized an advisory MCC Education Committee, and established an Affiliate membership category for trainees. Importantly, the CRCE Core has augmented cancer-related research mentoring for early-stage faculty who are Associate Members of MCC, partnering the basic scientists with senior clinical faculty and the clinical scientists with senior basic science faculty. During the upcoming funding period, the Core will continue summer training in cancer research for high school through college students, and develop new training opportunities for middle school students. Importantly, most of these efforts will target opportunities for underrepresented populations. We will also leverage and expand the existing cancer-related education and training activities throughout UT Health SA. We will continue to support mentoring and career development among advanced trainees ? from fellows through early-stage faculty ? with an emphasis on fostering participation of underserved minorities to produce a more diverse cancer research workforce of the future.